The tale of an aristocrat
by Knight of Yaru
Summary: (AU) Her daughter being an invalid, an aristocrat woman decides to hire someone as her "friend". But what happens when the rather picky young woman her daughter is finds someone she'd spend time with?
1. The job

**So yeah, another story.**

**...Don't blame me if my head's full of ideas. I AM working on my other Fics too. I just... need some more time on these. Okay? Okay.**

**Meh, short prologue is short. I know that.  
Hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Hopefully.**

* * *

_**The job:**_

"So this is the place, huh…"  
The young male stood in front of the small mansion, awed. "Can I actually get this job…? Kinda doubt it…"

_Picking up a scrambled paper from the slightly wet and dirty floor, the man sat down on a bench, flipping through the pages.  
"Now… Where are the job adverts…?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "There."  
While scanning through the advertisements, one of them caught his eye. "What…? This is… odd."_

Ringing a small bell, a male voice called out, "Who is there?"  
Coming out of a small hut near the gate, a butler walked up to him. "Who are you and why are you here?"

Suddenly, he got really nervous. "I-I am here b-b-because of the job advertisement…", he stuttered. Eyeing the slightly shabby looking male, the butler opened the gate.

"Follow me."

~~~…~~~...~~~

"So you want to look after my daughter… How comes?"  
The young man fiddled with his sleeves nervously as his (hopefully) soon-to-be employer eyed him.

He then sighed, speaking up again. "I need the money. Personal reasons." The woman nodded, taking off her hat to move a hand through her short, white hair.

"…I see… Well, at least you're honest." She put her hat on again and crossed her legs. "But there are enough other jobs in which you could earn more money. Why did you take this one?"

Looking to the ground, he muttered, "I can't take this kind of jobs. It… I don't want to cause my parents any more trouble." Before she could ask for the reason, he interrupted, "Long story."

The woman nodded. "Ah, well…" He looked up again, knowing for sure that he wouldn't get the job. "Do you have any skills which could help you in this job?"

Knowing an honest answer would ruin his chances as well as lying (as anyone could see this through), he sighed, sealing his demise. "I don't know."

The woman ran a hand through her hair again, sighing herself. "You do realize that your chances are close to zero with such answers, don't you?" Rubbing her eyes, a stern look was painted on her face. "You're lucky my daughter is so picky that she won't accept most people coming here. I'm starting to lose hope." Placing her face in her hands, she sighed. "I trust you enough to let you stay with her. But you have to convince her to give you deadline." She looked him in the eyes. "Nobody ever managed to get her to like them until that deadline was over."

The young man gulped. "I-I see… W-well let's see if I can…" He gave the woman a pained smile as the butler entered the room.

Clearing his throat, he raised his voice. "Madam, the young lady would be ready to speak to him now." She nodded, and the butler turned to face the young male fiddling with his postboy cap. "If you would follow me…"  
The boy got up and went after him as the butler lead him to a particular room in the first floor. "This is the young lady's chamber. Please try not to be rude." With that said, he opened the heavy door, motioning him to enter, which the young man did.

When the door fell closed, he looked around in the room and his eyes fell on the young aristocrat woman of around his age, which was sitting in wheelchair.  
"I see you're here now."

* * *

**Don't question the lack of names.**** I'll add them in the next chapter.  
Perhaps.**

**Anyway... Yeah, the usual stuff. Reviews, requests, anything to mention?  
I won't freak out if there's anything you want to tell me.  
Honestly.**

**So, yeah. See you next update!**


	2. The young mistress

**So... here we go again! Next update!**

**And honestly, is some time without any writers blocks too much to ask? *sigh***

**Anyway, names! (At least one...) Meh, some more names, perhaps (likely) OCs, and maybe one more 2nd gen character for the next chapter!**

**...Now let me return to Majora's Mask, would you?**

* * *

_**The young mistress**_

"So you're the one who wants this job? The one who wants to play my nanny?"  
Unsure how to react to the girls harsh acting and the bitterness in her voice, he stayed silent, only looking into the invalid young woman's brown eyes, feeling sorry for her.  
"When will she finally understand that I don't want this…?", she muttered under her breath.

Coughing, he raised his voice towards the girl. "I'm sorry Madam. In case you don't want any strangers near you, which I could really understand, I won't bug you any mo–"

"You shall get the chance to prove yourself to me, like the ones before you did." The white haired young woman eyed him, making him slightly nervous. "So why are you here?"

Trying to answer, he found himself stuttering. "W-well, I-I'm here b-bec-cause I n-need this j-job…" Her eyes still fixated at his whilst not speaking up again, she silently forced him to continue. "I r-really n-need t-the m-m-money…" The actually taller man seemed to shrink away under her intense gaze, trying to avoid looking at her, while she cocked her head to the right.

"And what brings you here? There are lots of workplaces where you can make money much faster than here." Feeling her eyes on his flushed face, he gulped.

"I can't take many jobs… I-it would h-harm m-my p-parents reputation…" The young aristocrat leaned forwards, seemingly curious.

"How so?" The male pressed his lips together, the females intense staring unsettling him as he visibly tried to escape from it. Suddenly, her voice was much nearer when she spoke again. "Well, I asked you something." He yelped, falling backwards over a puppet lying on the ground, his head hitting the hard floor. "Are you alright?" She seemed worried.

Grunting in pain, he put on a fake smile. "It's nothing. No need to worry." Scrambling to his feet, he tried answering her question. "My parents are famous business people. It won't be all that good for their reputation if their son works in a factory…" Noticing the confused look on her face, he continued. "I've… always been a burden for them. Whatever I tried to help father, there were always people better than me. So… I left. I wanted to manage something on my own… and I messed up." Chuckling, a sad smile adorned his features. "I should have known. The spoiled son of a rich family is trying to stand on his own feet? I was bound to fail, bound to fall. …Ah… I'm sorry. Your situation must be hard enough without some poor fool like me making heartless comments." Before he could excuse himself again, the young lady raised her hand, silencing him.

"Tell my mother that we need to talk." Understanding, the young male left, the girl in her wheelchair staying behind on her own.  
After he told the butler his young mistress' words, said person lead him back to the living room in which he spoke to the girl's mother before said mother went off.

The young male sighed. "What to do…?" He honestly didn't believe he would get this job.

_**~~~…~~~…~~~**_

"Wake up."  
His eyes snapping open, the young male looked the butler in his grey eyes, flushing.

"S-sorry…" His eyes locked with the ground, the male got off the armchair he was sitting on, pulling his cap down to hide his shame. Swiftly taking that cap, the middle aged man pushed his chin up, making him look straight at the middle aged man's face.

"I don't really care." The young man froze. "You'll have time to sleep in the night. My two ladies decided that you'll get a deadline." His eyes widened, tears glistening in their corners and his right hand over his mouth. "Three day from tomorrow." He nodded animatedly, smiling widely as tears filled his eyes. "Come along, boy."  
The two men walked off, not noticing the two females watching them from the first floor.

"I'm surprised you actually let him stay, Robin…" The mother chuckled whilst Robin rolled her eyes.

"He's acceptable. Well, at least more than those before him." She huffed.  
"…And I just didn't want to hear his complaining on how he messed up his life."

* * *

**...**

**Vio: Hey, author! You got work to do!**

**Ah, sorry! ...What are you doing here? Get back to your fandom, Vio!****Anyway... What do you think? Reviews, requests, suggestions (for first gen pairings) and anything I could improve? I think you should know that I won't treat you like LoZ-bosses. Means I won't brutally kill you... yet. XP**

**Later then, guys! And have a nice Valentines day!  
...I'll spend mine sniping enemies!**


End file.
